Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Octagon Vreedle
Octagon Vreedle is one of the Vreedle Brothers. He is significantly smarter than his younger brother Rhomboid and the leader of the duo. He and his brother are clones, as revealed in Con of Rath. Appearance In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Octagon wears an orange-black jacket, red overalls, orange hat, and black gloves, belt, and belt pouches. In Ben 10: Omniverse|Omniverse, Octagon looks slimmer. He has an oval face, different jacket, and orange gloves. His orange hat now has goggles on it. In Ben 10: Unbound, he has his Omniverse appearance. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse appearance. Personality Octagon has quite a large vocabulary, and can say things that are quite deep. Despite his more mature, serious, and down-to-earth personality he can still be easily distracted, such as when Gwen used bubble wrap to draw his and his brother's attention during her first encounter with him. Octagon often finds himself at odds with Rhomboid; while he often attempts to talk or negotiate in situations, Rhomboid will start blasting away before he can really get talking. Powers and Abilities Since Octagon is somewhat smarter than Rhomboid, he could be considered as the strategist, while his brother provides the muscle. What he lacks in brute force, he makes up for with tenacity and is able to use a wide variety of weapons. On several occasions Octagon has shown greater proficiency with firearms than his brother, pulling off more precise shots while Rhomboid prefers to simply blast away at his targets. Octagon can survive in space unprotected for at least a few minutes. Like his brother, Octagon has a form of immortality as his memories and experiences are always transferred to a cloning chamber whenever his present body is destroyed or he otherwise dies in some manner. How many times this has actually happened is unknown, but Octagon has admitted that sort of situation has occurred on a fairly regular basis. Weaknesses Though he is a bit more intelligent than Rhomboid, Octagon's criminal plans normally backfire due to the fact that he doesn't think things through enough, nor does he consider any consequences. This usually leads to him and Rhomboid being blown up or killed, only to be resurrected with new cloned bodies. Typically, they do not learn from their previous mistakes. Like his brother, Octagon can be easily distracted, such as with bubble wrap, and he has a deathly fear of his mother, Ma Vreedle. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' (first appearance) *''Busy Box'' *''Con of Rath'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' (first re-appearance) *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies'' (first re-appearance) *''Special Delivery'' *''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' *''Vreedlemania'' Ben 10: The Omniwars *Battle of the Vreedles (first re-appearance) *Vreedlezilla Aen 10 *Hunted (Aen 10) Etymology An octagon is a shape with 8 sides. Trivia *Octagon and Rhomboid are clones; it was revealed in Con of Rath that their parents use an expired cloning kit. *Octagon was mentioned by Argit in Kevin's Big Score. *Octagon's catchphrases have shown to be "what you might call..." and "on account of..." *Octagon and Rhomboid went to Plumbers' Academy so Pa Vreedle wouldn't "whack" them again. Oct Vreedle OV 07.png 185px-Octagon Vreedle 004.png